The Female Enhancement Orb: New and Improved
by demonic blood shed666
Summary: What happens when Hiei is struck with a part of an artifact that the team was supposed to retreive? What is wrong with Hiei? And why does Kurama keep sniffing and looking at him like he was a delicious desert? Yaoi, Youko/Hiei, Kurama/Hiei, oneshot R


DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN YU YU HAKUSHO OR ITS CHARACTERS, THOUGH I WISH I DID VERY VERY MUCH.

WARNINGS: SWEARING, BONDAGE, LEMON, YAOI (BOY ON BOY)

IF YOU DON'T LIKE THE THINGS STATED IN THE WARNING THAN SAVE YOUR SANITY AND GO AWAY! THOSE WHO DO PLEASE ENJOY THE STORY AND LEAVE A REVIEW WHEN YOU'RE FINISHED ;3

THIS IS REVISED BY THE WAY THOUGH THE SAME THINGS ABOVE APPLIE. I JUST FIND IT KIND OF FUNNY HOW THE FIRST ONE WAS 15 PAGES AND THIS ONE IS 25.

"Damn Koenma and his stupid missions!"

Yusuke was grumbling irritably as he walked ahead of the others, his back slumped forward with his hands stuffed into his coat pockets.

Kurama shook his head in slight annoyance as his eyes swiveled about the ruins of the old police building, looking over the crumbed stones. "Come now Yusuke, it's not that bad of a mission."

Kuwabara who was standing beside the fox spirit snorted and looked at the smartest member of the group with a sour expression on his square face. "Easy for you to say Kurama, you don't have to study for a test tomorrow, what with all your brains."

The red head had the grace to look away sheepishly and decided to leave the conversation at that, realizing that if the boys didn't get enough study time in both would fail miserably on said test. Thank Inari for his wisdom. Yusuke however shouted over his shoulder, "Yeah? Like I give a crap about a stupid test. I just want to stay home and not do anything." Or watch some delicious porn…oh yeah that would be the ultimate way to spend an entire evening….

Crimson eyes rolled in their sockets. Hiei had perched himself up on a large piece of cement, giving him a better vantage point to look around due to his cursed small height –though on the humans' stone it made him as tall as Kuwabara. A slight breeze ruffled through his flame shaped hair and made the bottom of his black cloak ruffle as he stared up into the sky. The sky was clear with no clouds, gaining a slightly pinkish tinge because of the sun that just now began to set. The other three members of the team stopped when they noticed they were short one fire demon and turned around to look at him with hurried looks in their eyes. "C'mon Hiei move it!"

The half breed ignored the part whine part command from his pathetic so called 'leader' as he pulled off his ward and closed his eyes as the Jagan opened with the sound of a starting motor. Kurama nodded, his emerald eyes shining with understanding as he watched his best friend observe their surroundings in a much faster and efficient way.

Koenma had sent the team after a thief who had broken into the Rekai vaults and stolen a valuable artifact from the pathetically guarded safe. And of all the times to send them he had to do it now, only a few days after the whole aggravating and slightly sickening ordeal with Toguro and the Dark Tournament. And to top it all off the artifact is something that only grated the two humans' nerves more.

The Female Enhancement Orb. That fucking infant ruler had sent four of his strongest men after a thief who took something as insignificant as that?! Even for Kurama the fact that they were sent after to retrieve it was stupid.

Yes, the fox spirit could understand why it was created and Hell he wasn't exactly exasperated at the idea really. Years before the human race evolved there had been many species of demons that were dying out, let it be from homicide, illness or bad reproductive processing. The orb was created by some Kami to save those species.

The orb was designed to crack and let a small portion of its crystal surface fall –it re-grew on the orb after of course- and when the one in command of it crushed the portion it would turn into a form of powder. The user would throw the powder at an unsuspecting female and soon she would start giving off a stronger, more noticeable heat; attracting the attention of any other demon male in the vicinity there by saving the species.

Why someone had stolen it was beyond any of them.

Luckily the security cameras set up in the vault hallway had caught a glimpse of the perpetrator. A young salamander demon, and even though the picture wasn't snapped in time to get a full blown image they saw the appearance of a bright red tail and long blue hair.

The beast had ran and hidden itself within Human World and according to Koenma had staked a claim on this particular piece of abandoned and destroyed property. It was thankful that the humans' in the area were afraid to enter this place since the government decided it needed to be demolished, due to poisonous snakes and the threat of ghosts that their bodies died within that very domain.

Hiei hummed slightly as his third eye skimmed throughout the compound, the demon laughing silently when he glimpsed the big oaf tripping backwards over a soccer ball sized rock. Yusuke laughed openly while Kurama, being the gentler and kinder member of their team, shook his head and helped the biggest member of their team back onto his feet.

There was a decayed desk standing awkwardly on three legs in what he supposed was the chief's office at some time frame, the barred door of a temporary cell just hanging onto its hinges. Spider webs and bugs of all sorts littered every corner of every decomposed room and something brilliantly red flashed in the Jagan's peripheral vision.

Crimson eyes snapped open startling the two humans with the sudden movement from the previously still Hiei. "He's about twenty meters north."

Grinning the four bounded forward, intent on capturing the thief so they could go home earlier. At least Yusuke, Kurama and Kuwabara would go home soon, Hiei would either go to Kurama's or to the tree in the park that he had claimed as his own.

Hiei suddenly pounced at a wall which almost immediately caved in; causing a soft yip of surprise to utter from the fire demon's lips and a loud squealing sound from somewhere underneath the wall. The rest of the group stared dumfounded in mid step as they assumed the wall had to have been very weak and unstable for it to give in to Hiei's small weight.

Kurama was the first to snap out of the stupor and he pulled out a rose from underneath his red mane before turning it into his rose whip. The humans soon followed and the three took cautious steps forward, each armed with their own weapons, staring intently at the small mound of broken cement and stone that was moving up and down as either their team mate or prey was causing.

When the rocks stilled and low growls emitted from the stones the three glanced at each other before Kuwabara said out loud with his spirit sword already in hand. "Umm…Hiei? You ok?"

The answer the psychic received was none too friendly and not even directed at him.

The low growls had merely been a warning, now the depth and loudness of them had risen to the point of angry violence and the mound rapidly began to jump and jerk as the two bodies beneath fought. Squelching and squealing sounds accompanied by vicious growls and violently moving rocks and cement ensued from the two, "Yusuke fire your spirit gun!"

Snarling the brunette glared at one eye at Kuwabara as he kept the other on the fight that none of them could see. "Idiot! I don't know who is who! I could hit Hiei!"

"…So?!"

The three jumped when the mound seemed to explode, sending pieces of the wall flying away from the sight at a deadly momentum and a red blur strode past them. Hiei stood up from the chaotic mess, his being covered in dust, his eyes glaring at the figure he had just thrown at another wall and his cloak ripped up in random shreds.

The thief was clutching at the wall he was harshly pushed against, his long blue hair ruffled and messy, bright red skin dulled slightly from the thin film of dust. A long tail swished from side to side from the seat of the black trousers, a black tang top torn to shreds with various bleeding cuts on the small form. He was no taller than Hiei, and with beady black eyes and slits for nostrils he was by far uglier than anything they had ever seen…Okay so maybe they've seen uglier but still.

The orb was fastened around the salamander's throat with a thick chain attached to it, the artifact about the size of Kuwabara's fist.

With sharp lizard like fangs bared the demon looked at each of his opponents.

The strongest of the group, a human whose brown eyes were narrowed and a glowing finger tip pointed straight at him.

The weakest, another human whose blue eyes glared with a smug smirk on his rectangular shaped face with a vast amount of spirit energy twisted into the shape of a deadly sword.

The third strongest, a demon in the form of a human standing tense with a long whip wrapped around his hand.

The second strongest, the little bastard who attacked him in the first place.

Glancing down at the artifact the beast considered his options. Take on the four and win or die, though the first seemed more realistic. Just give up the artifact and go to prison or to give it up and die. Now, he wasn't a stupid, self important fool like many others were, he knew he was strong but not strong enough to take on all four of these detectives at once.

"Hey, are you going to fight or actually make things easier on yourself?"

Black eyes glanced at brown before looking back down to the orb. The salamander's brow furrowed in confusion as the orb's blank and clear surface suddenly swam into life, colors bursting from the center with exuberance.

Kurama's gaze fell from their challenger who looked as if he was going to give in to the artifact that was hastily turning more into a crystal than glass. That was strange, if memory served him correctly than whenever an endangered species was near the orb it would start to go off like it was now…but a female of said endangered species had to be around the orbs boundaries in order for it to react.

Perhaps it was picking up some animal? Or bug?

Not caring about the significance of the event taking place Yusuke growled before releasing the bound up energy at his finger tip. "Shot gun!"

Startled the beast jumped from the wall away from the oncoming bullet full of promising agony. Landing on his feet a few meters away black eyes widened as they observed how the wall he had been smashed into was blown to bits.

"Oi! Lizard bitch! There is a tradition that when I shoot at you, you take it like a man and die! You are fucking up that tradition you bastard!"

Kuwabara was the only one who didn't sigh at the ridiculous sentence as he charged forward screaming a hectic battle cry as he went.

Inhaling deeply the demon gathered his demon energy, his cheeks puffing out wide like he took in a large gulp of water before opening his mouth and blowing. A large blast of fire erupted from his throat, the orange and red flames replicating the form and look of Yusuke's shot gun.

Blue eyes opened to the size of saucers as the fire ball was hurdled straight at him, only to let out a loud yelp as he was tackled in the back by the detective.

Kurama blinked at the humans on the ground, Kuwabara having forced Yusuke off of him so both could get back on their feet and glare. The salamander's eyes narrowed as its forked tongue slipped past thin, scaled lips. Widening a sadistic grin entered the demon's face as Kurama charged, noticing out of the corner of his eye how Hiei moved at the same time he did.

The next thing that happened, happened in slow motion.

The enhancement chipped, a small part of it cracking like glass to fall onto the lizard's outstretched hand. The fingers closed creating a crunching sound as the fragment was crushed into a fine powder Yusuke and Kuwabara staring on in confusion as the whip was lashed out at their offender. Just as the thorns connected into the demon's flesh at a lethal speed and impact he threw his hand, releasing the powder into the air, as the particles flied each individual piece glittered in the dying sun light…and hit Hiei full in the face.

The effect was instantaneous. The fire demon yelled out at the unexpected assault as he landed on the ground on his knees, coughing and scrabbling at his face as if acid was eating it. The salamander screamed in his last cries of pain and triumph as the whip sliced him in half, the orb sent flying into the air.

"Hiei are you alright?" The fox spirit was immediately at the little demon's side with a hand on the cloaked shoulder as Hiei continued to cough and splutter out obscenities. Yusuke laughed and scooped up the orb, no one even noticing how the second the powder came into contact with Hiei it went back to normal.

"Yo, fox boy," Yusuke started as he and the oaf walked towards the demons, "Is Hiei alright? He looks like he's hackin up a hairball."

Sparing the teen a glance he replied, "He should be alright. He may have gotten the full force of the orb's effects but seeing as how he's not female it shouldn't affect him."

"…Than what do you call the spastic episode he's doin right now?"

Regarding Kuwabara's question the ancient spirit began to sweat, "I'm sure the powder got into his eyes, he most likely inhaled it as well, a result of all this coughing."

Finally pulling himself back together Hiei and the others made the journey back to Spirit World before entering Koenma's office. As usual the ruler was stamping file after file, yelling at his servant at the same time for yet another thing the ogre didn't do to the brat's liking.

Hiei toned out the confrontation that took place after Yusuke banged his fists onto the infant's desk, scattering the papers while terrifying the baby at the same time. Blinking Hiei tried to make sense of the room around him, the walls and everything confined by them were beginning to spin, the combined voices of Yusuke and Koenma sounding deeper and slower as if 

being rolled over by an old record. Clutching at his suddenly aching stomach with one hand and gripping his cloth covered forehead he seeked out the support of the wall.

"Hiei?" at Kurama's concerned voice the infant ruler and overstuffed child stopped their quarreling to turn and see the red head moving over to place a hand on Hiei's shoulder before freezing. Kuwabara moved over to the frozen figure, nudging the teenager in the back with his hand, frowning when the body stiffened.

Sucking on his pacifier Koenma narrowed his eyes at the two before turning angry eyes at his Spirit Detective. "Yusuke, were either of them hit with the Female Enhancement Orb?"

Blinking the fifteen year old responded confused. "Uh, Hiei did but I don't see why either of them are acting like this."

Hiei got hit with it…Kurama didn't. But they are both male, neither of them should have had a reaction from it. Koenma's confusion only grew into worry as the fire demon suddenly whimpered and Kurama shivered before seeming to wake up out of his stupor for a moment before retreating to the other side of the room, sweat drenching the flushed face as the plant manipulator panted.

"Hiei? Kurama? What's wrong with you guys? Cut it out!"

Everyone grew quiet as the pacifier fell from between Koenma's lips, his jaw dropped and eyes wide. "Oh shit….oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, shit, shit, shit, shit." The infant jumped up onto the desk, turning burning eyes at the two idiots before him. "Yusuke! Kuwabara! I have a new mission for you!"

"Oh no way! Not with these two acting like this!"

"It concerns them Yusuke! Think about it, the orb as its name suggests, enhances a female's heat correct?" At their bewildered nods he turned away from them to look at Kurama. "Hiei, according to you two got hit with the orb's powder, dominantly he's male but his mother was part of a race that is made up completely of females."

"And this is interesting because…"

Growling Koenma glared at his employee and tried to answer in a way that Kuwabara wouldn't get any hints of just who Yukina's brother was, "Idiot. Because his mother had intercourse with a man she conceived a boy when normally, when they all reproduce asexually they get a girl. Seeing as how he was birthed by an all female species he is partly female! Kurama, even in his human form has an uncanny and brilliant sense of smell and is no doubt getting the full whiff of Hiei's…heat."

Jaws breaking and crumbling to the floor Yusuke and Kuwabara stared at Koenma as if he had grown another head before turning cautiously to look at Hiei. The demon was shivering, his eyes closed as he slowly kneeled down on the floor. For all they knew he could have simply 

gotten sick, yeah, the bastard's just sick! He's not part female or any other freaky shit like that….

Right?

Turning to look at their other team member they doubted their own words and Koenma's own bloomed in their minds. The usually collected and calm red head was shaking with the efforts to control himself feral and possessive growls emanating from the fair throat as green eyes flecked with gold leered at Hiei with disasturous intent. Kurama's nostrils were flaring, a tall tale sign that he was sniffing, and deeply at that. It was obvious that the fox spirit wouldn't be able to keep himself back.

When they turned back Koenma's eyes were expecting. Deeply disturbed Yusuke mumbled out, "Okay, so basically Kurama wants to rape Hiei." When the infant nodded and his partner trembled he continued. "What do you want us to do exactly? And just how long is this stuff supposed to last?"

Taking a moment to think they were finally answered, and this time with the precious pacifier placed back in his mouth. "Your mission is to keep Kurama away from Hiei. He can't stay here so I'm expecting one of you to keep him with you." Ignoring their 'oh you've got to be kidding' faces he answered the question. "I'm not sure how long the effects will last, probably only a day though."

Groaning the two turned around when Koenma's face paled rapidly…only for theirs to pale as well. Hiei who was still suffering under the tragic hold of the orb's influential power was blissfully oblivious to the advancing fox. Eyes glazed over and flecked so much with gold that you could barely see the green Kurama stalked ever closer, the growls turning more and more possessive as he moved in a crouched position, making it somewhat difficult to see the bulge in his trousers. Tongue lolling and lustful gaze the demon looked like the epitome of desire and exactly like the fox demon he is.

Twitching the non-suffering or lusting group members hurried to rescue the small demon from his doom of being ass raped. Much to Kurama's displeasure Kuwabara had grabbed at his thin shoulders and attempted to move him out of the room.

However, attempted would be the main word for the fox demon certainly put up a fight. His growls turning more and more feral at being man handled in such a way plants began to sprout from underneath Kurama's red mane and golden eyes gave the psychic the full blown Youko Kurama glare. His anger only heightened when Yusuke approached the unsuspecting demon and carefully gathered Hiei in his arms, cradling him to his chest like a baby. Pissed off beyond belief at not only being man handled but the fact that while he was being pulled away from the demon creating that oh so delicious scent, another was advancing on him! This fucking stranger was trying to take the scrumptious fire demon away from him!

It was a fucking human at that! A fucking good for nothing cock sucking _human was trying to take his fire demon away from him! The fucking bastard!_

Koenma twitched, shrinking in his large chair as he scrutinized the practically frothing Kurama. Brow furrowed and covered in sweat he sighed as Kuwabara manifested his spirit sword and rammed the butt of it on top of the raging demon's head, effectively dismembering the plants and knocking the demon out cold.

The two made plans before leaving the room, Hiei cradled against a still very disturbed Yusuke and Kurama cradled against an equally, if not more disturbed Kuwabara. Hiei would be staying over at Yusuke's until the spell wore off and Kuwabara would stick with Kurama, making sure the demon stayed calm and far away from the other demon.

Once they left Koenma went over his thoughts. Fox demons are naturally very territorial and possessive, when they find something they want it takes a lot of power to keep them from getting their desire. And demon's in heat, after the initial pain and shock recedes they get a bit demanding, always wanting things when they want it and what not before becoming agitated beyond compare of any other creature. Even though they want the heat gone and normally it only goes away after they mate, it usually takes either a lot of force or seduction from the male to get any. Groaning and mumbling to himself how horrible this will turn out Koenma was only sure of one thing. That Yusuke and Kuwabara were going to have their work cut out for them if not the two clearing completely over their heads.

And unfortunately for the detectives and Koenma, neither knew that as time progressed, so did the strength of the scent. And not just as time progressed, but the stronger the demon was, the stronger the scent would be, the more captivating it would be.

Yawning Yusuke treaded cautiously into his home, searching the premises with only his head through the threshold as he held his whimpering friend on the other side. Kami knew what his mother's reaction would be to see him carry in an unconscious and whimpering stranger into the house newlywed style, let alone seeing the stranger was another boy. Luckily for both his and Hiei's sakes Atsuko seemed to have decided to go out on another one of her partying nights and he marched through the doorway towards his room.

Trying not to stumble in the darkness of the apartment Yusuke gently placed the fire demon down onto his bed, staring at the hybrid in sympathy as the brunette curled into a fetal position and shivered. Yawning once again the detective wiped his eyes to clear away the tears that formed from the yawn and covered the small body with a thick comforter, watching with somewhat amusement as Hiei mewled and wiggled completely underneath the quilt.

Scratching his head the teen stripped down to his boxers before marching out of the room to the living room and switched on the television. Tearing his eyes away from the bright light and loudness he headed towards the kitchen and pulled out a cold beer before glancing at the clock. 10: 32 in the night. Woop de doo ya ae.

Plopping down onto the sofa he covered his almost nude form with another blanket before settling on his side to grin lecherously at the screen. Hot damn! Porn was the greatest thing in all of mankind for all he cared about!

Shizuru raised her eyebrows from her place on the rocking chair as her baby brother walked through the doorway in a clumsy fashion. At least, in a clumsier than usual fashion. But the reason soon proved itself as a passed out redhead lay limp in Kazuma's blue clothed arms, deep shadows under both Kurama's and Kazuma's eyes.

Blowing the cancerous smoke out of her mouth and nose she stated suddenly, "Now tell me little brother, just why are you carrying Kurama around as if he was a helpless infant?" Taking another look at her now very frazzled brother and unconscious friend she asked again, "I'm sorry, why are you carrying him around as if you just proposed to him, he caused a big fuss and then you knocked him out in anger before deciding to take him here and ravish him?"

Taking another drag of her cigarette she closed her eyes waiting for the amusing blow up the weaker psychic would no doubt create. Fuck she needed some form of entertainment didn't she? The television wasn't holding all that much amusement at the moment and she was as awake as an insomniac.

"WHa – EEEWWW EEEWWWWW – Sis, don't even joke about shit like that! You know I only have eyes for my precious Yukina and why the Hell would I want to ravish a boy?! Gross, so unfrikkenbelievably gross!" The fifteen year old jumped when the fox spirit mumbled in his sleep thanks to his loud voice and frantic body movement and he quickly moved to his room before coming back out empty handed.

Flipping her brown hair the woman rolled her eyes before muttering to herself, "I don't see what's the big deal about it, Enma knows just how fucking hot that fox is…" I know I would, the last four words however were thought in her head, she didn't need to have her head blown off by her little brother who would no doubt scream. 'That's so wrong Shizuru! I didn't realize you actually liked to take advantage of little boys when they were asleep!'

Yeah, she really didn't feel like dealing with all that.

Even if she has had some major temptations to do just that to the unsuspecting kitsune.

"So, are you going to tell me what's going on," the eldest sibling turned to look at the younger who had thrown himself down on the floor pouting. "Or am I allowed to actually believe my assumption and that you're waiting for the opportune moment to rape him in his sleep?"

Blue eyes glaring he shouted at her, "I've already told you Shizuru, the only love interest I'll ever have is of my beautiful and wonderful and precious little darling Yukina." Eyes sparkling Kuwabara didn't even see his older sister start to smirk and giggle.

Oh, Shizuru thought to herself, if only I could tell him that his 'beautiful and wonderful and precious little darling Yukina' was the little sister of a very protective fire demon. Heh, it would knock her baby brother off his high horse for sure if he was to know her long lost brother was his major rival.

Kazuma shook himself out of his reverie before taking on a serious expression and tone that made the brunette knock off her jokes. "On the mission we had today some thief had stolen an 

artifact from Reikai, The Female Enhancement Orb," ignoring the exaggerated rise of eyebrows he continued. "Before we could kill the bastard he threw a piece of it at the shrimp who apparently is half girl and made him go into a sort of demonic heat I guess."

Placing her chin on her hand the older Kuwabara sibling finished his explanation for him. "And because of that fox boy is getting all hot and bothered, and like an animal in mating season wants to jump him?" At Kazuma's shocked and silent nod she hummed to herself. It does make a sense I guess, she mused seeing as how Hiei was half ice maiden after all. For all they knew he could in fact be a hermaphrodite because of his lineage and really it was only a matter of time before this kind of thing happened naturally.

Smirking a wry thought entered her head, who knew, perhaps it was just fated for their favorite demon pair to end up being fuck buddies?

"And now thanks to some weird smell Hiei's creating Kurama has to be kept as far away from him as possible so the little bastard doesn't get raped by 'im. So he's gonna be stayin' over here for a while sense Hiei's over at Urameshi's."

Taking another drag and exhaling the killing smoke she closed her eyes and nodded. "Alright baby brother, I'll take that story for now. But if Kurama ends up screaming bloody murder in the middle of the night because he wakes up with your dick up his ass there will be some serious consequences."

Grinning a smirk that reached her eyes she got to her feet and walked into her room, chuckling inwardly at the spluttering obscenities breaking incoherently from her kin's lips. Oh it was just too fun and easy to completely humiliate that stubborn little mule she calls her baby brother.

Kurama groaned and clutched his aching head as he sat up from the somewhat lumpy mattress. What the Hell…? His bed was never this uncomfortable…and why on Earth can't I remember anything?

Green eyes opened slowly before abruptly reclosing them when the harsh onslaught of sunlight breached the sensitive muscles making his head ache even worse. The rustling of clothes and the slight stench of disturbing cologne along with a very feint trace of smoke slowly registered with the kitsune's disorientated mind. When Kuwabara's natural musky scent penetrated his brain and the nauseating reek of cat the red head slowly sat up with his eyes still closed.

"Oh hey Kurama how you feelin?"

Turning towards his friend's voice Kurama gave a soft growl of irritation in an obvious saying of: 'How the fuck do you think I'm doing?' Something warm and round and furry rubbed against his hand, a wet nose and prickly whiskers trying to encourage the ancient year old youkai to pet the slightly neglected feeling Eiekichi.

"Sorry man," honestly the smart one of the Reikai Tentei was shocked at how the most idiotic of their little team could actually decode his growls. Normally Hiei was the only one able to do 

that…just as he was the only one able to understand the fascinating 'hn' language his small friend had created. "Do you want some Aspirin or sumthin'? Maybe some tea?"

Kurama groaned again, shaking his head along with the sort of verbal 'no thank you'. Inari all he wanted was to simply disappear and make the head ache go away completely.

"Oh, alright than. To let you know I called your mom so she knows you're here, but I have to get goin' I have a stupid test to take in math…"

Grumbling to himself Kuwabara almost missed the silent, "What happened?"

Sweat dropping in pure anime form the psychic waged war with himself inside his head. He could either tell Kurama the truth so he knows to stay away from the shrimp…or lie. Either way the consequences for the actions could end badly. For one Kurama has always been very protective over the fire demon and might insist on running over to Urameshi's to make sure he was okay while telling everyone else he could control himself just fine. On the second hand Kurama could end up being entirely pissed off at him if he found out he lied…and Kami knows this fox could kick his ass very easy…

"We caught the thief and threw his ass into jail that's what happened!" Pumping his fist in the air while slinging his bag over his right shoulder he turned back to grin at his still blinded friend. He would much rather die from Kurama's hands than Hiei's when the fox ran over to check up on him and ended up raping him. Besides, just the thought of those two fucking each other…unbeknownst to Kurama the orange haired teen shivered, his skin crawling at the disgusting thought. "You got hit in the head pretty hard which knocked you out, and Botan suggested that it wouldn't be such a good idea to let your ma see you in that condition so here you are!"

The fox spirit raised his hand and opened his mouth in a gaping question but Kuwabara had already ran out of the room…the boy was most likely inexplicitly late as it was already. Flopping back down onto the bed he covered his eyes with his forearm, upper lip curling when the large hair ball decided to prowl around on his stomach up to his chest where it now rested, staring at him with no doubt extremely large eyes…

Damn it, mostly for that reason he despised cats. They could pull off the puppy eye look better than puppies…and it might just be out of vanity but he hated them for they bested him with the look as well.

At least when he was in his fox form, in any other form he had the innocent eyes won hands down.

Another reason he hated them was because they shed. A lot. Whenever his mother had brought home a kitten before giving it away his clothing, skin and hair were constantly covered in the feline fur. But the worst was their forsaken hairballs.

Now Byakko's hairballs…uh the things made his skin crawl in the most unpleasant of ways…

But if he was right – which he usually was, in both rationality and instinctive ways – Kazuma had been lying to him right there. Of course the slight thrum in the back of his skull where Youko resided didn't help the feeling of doubtfulness at all.

Waking and stretching to find the television still on and the beer can on the floor Yusuke rolled off the couch and scratched absentmindedly at his abdomen. Blinking away the feeling of eyes on his back he treaded into the kitchen he glanced at the clock, 11: 39 in the morning. Damn, he had a test that day too…

Oh well. Fuck the stupid thing it wasn't like he was going to pass the year anyway.

Turning out of the kitchen he yawned again and fell on his ass onto his ass, switching channels without enthusiasm. However, just as the channel landed on Disney he trembled as the hairs on his arms and the back of his neck stood straight. Why he didn't even consider that the strange feeling he had just a few minutes ago was only a fluke from new awareness was beyond him.

The eyes were definitely real and were most definitely digging into his head with deadly precision and frustration. Turning slowly chocolate brown connected with crimson red and the two stared off, the smaller forms determined to win this little staring contest.

How the fuck he had forgotten Hiei was another thing that was beyond him…no actually forgetting about Hiei's presence actually made him want to bang his head repeatedly into the wall until he passed out. And the reason for Hiei's immediate presence made him have such a blinding need to grab a butcher knife and plunge it into his skull it was almost impossible to ignore.

"…My head hurts…"

Blinking the idiotic detective took in his antisocial friend's appearance. Hiei's muscles were taught, drawn tight as if he was getting ready to pounce at any moment and childish face was pale – paler than it usually was anyway. The small nose was wrinkled in dislike, his lips held in a fierce frown. The red eyes were glaring at him, blackness swirling around in their depths in the shape of dancing fire, almost as if the Black Dragon was running rampant through his skull. His right eye was twitching.

Noticeably twitching which was strange for the little youkai.

"Okay than…what do you want me to do about it?"

Turning back to the T.V. the teenager missed the frustrated twitch run throughout the entirety of the four foot ten inches body.

"…Fix it…"

"Right," Yusuke shook his head and flipped the T.V. onto cartoon network and put the remote down. "And you want me to do that how?"

Again Hiei's entire body twitched.

"How should I know? Just make it stop hurting."

Chuckling when Tom was crushed by an anvil that Jerry pushed off the shelf Yusuke remarked, "That's just it man, I don't know how to stop it, unless you want a pill or somethin' but I don't exactly recommend it in your position. All the pills we have are strong, and could no doubt knock you out faster than you could even process what happened…bein' so small an' all."

Finally the tense muscles were released and faster than Yusuke could see or comprehend Hiei was beside him on the couch, clawed hands fisted in the t-shirt Yusuke had unconsciously threw over his head when he awoke. Whimpering like a whipped dog the punk could only shy away from the ferocious growling and burning glare. "Fix it. NOW DETECTIVE!"

"Okay, okay, just - just let me go first man."

When the clawed fingers uncurled Yusuke hurled himself off the sofa and into the kitchen where he practically tore at the cabinets in a search for morphine pills. Finding the bottle and taking one of the small tablets he wondered just where his mother was obtaining all of these drugs before running back to Hiei who greedily consumed the tablet.

Cautiously sitting himself back onto the sofa he kept a vigilant eye on his demon companion who was sitting dog style while watching the cat and mouse tear at each other with hatred and vengeance with his head cocked slightly to the side. After ten minutes of the three eyed demon sitting passively and watching television like an innocent little kid Yusuke turned back to the entertainment as well, waiting and wondering when the little guy would pass out.

After another ten minutes Hiei's cat shaped eyes drooped and fell to half mast.

Another twenty minutes later and Hiei promptly keeled over in a dead knock out, breath even and face peaceful.

"…Oh thank Kami!"

Now fully dressed Yusuke closed his eyes, grinned a grin worthy of a person who had just won a thousand dollars and inhaled the surrounding air deeply as if taking a large gulp of fresh water. The sky was cloudy, covering the sun lightly to the point where it's blinding rays didn't affect everyone's eyes as much but still alighted everything up nice and…well not bright but perfect enough for clear vision.

The park was almost devoid of people, other than himself there was a couple who looked to be around their mid thirties, a couple of elementary school brats who had either got the 'okay' from mom and dad or had simply skipped classes this day.

Ah, it did his heart good to see such youngsters wandering about freely on a school day, his cardiac and lungs were cleared of cancerous, cigarette smoke every time he saw it.

Spring was in the air apparently for a pair of blue jays were flocking around each other in a tree in front of the one he was standing under, 'twitterpaited' as one could say. Beautiful flowers 

were in bloom, daisies, daffodils, dandelions, tulips…the works. And the breeze was nice and cool, not terribly so but just right where anyone could be comfortable.

Eyes still closed and guard down he didn't even sense the figure approach.

"Ah, hello Yusuke. It's nice to see you."

Jumping up to stand in a defensive stance Yusuke calmed immediately and glared a little at the redheaded fox who had decided to join him.

"Hey Kurama…" narrowing his eyes Yusuke smiled at his partner. "Well, this is certainly a surprise."

"What is?"

"You, you're not in school." Furrowing his brow Yusuke brought a hand up to his chin and held it thoughtfully as he pretended to think quietly to himself. "This has got to be a first, the brilliant minded Shuichi Minamino is going to fall behind…"

Huffing at the name call and the playfulness Kurama crossed his arms over his magenta covered chest. "Sorry my brain was about to burst when I awoke and as you say, I'm brilliant in brains so who cares if I fall behind?" A grin partook on the demons girlish features as he walked past his team leader only to be followed to the largest oak in the forest. Looking up into the higher branches a shine of disappointment grew in his liquid emerald eyes before the impish look returned. Still not looking at Yusuke he quizzed, "And what about you dear detective? Why aren't you in school when you have a test today?"

Snorting Urameshi leaned his back against the tough bark of the tree noting how his companion continued to search its branches. "Heh, you know me Kurama, school and tests can go to Hell for all I care. It's not like I was plannin' on passin' this year anyway."

Flexing his youki which caught Yusuke's attention Kurama adorned a foxy look. "Yes I suppose that is just like you, not caring about school work in the least." Finally turning away from the old oak and to Yusuke's questioning eyes he finished, "I don't think Keiko will be too pleased when she hears about this."

Face paling Yusuke forgot about the youki expansion before snarling, "You better not be planning on tellin' her fox boy."

Cracking his knuckles Kurama leant into the tree, not entirely looking at Yusuke as he said this, "You don't have to worry about me my friend, who I'm concerned is going to tell her is Kuwabara."

Snorting although he was now a little nervous Urameshi looked up through the leaves on the tree's arms to look at the fluff covered sky. Hearing Kurama sigh he turned back to look at the red head.

The green eyes were somber, a disappointed and concerned expression on both his face, in his eyes and in his body language. "You haven't seen Hiei around have you? Usually he's up in this tree whenever he's not at my place."

Heart stopping Yusuke's eyes went large and round as sweat began to drop. Why the fuck is he looking for him?! "Watchya want him for?"

Looking suspiciously at him Kurama answered with a tint of suspicion. "Kuwabara told me that we had caught the thief yesterday but I had been rendered unconscience. Something has been telling me that was a lie however and I wanted his input. Along with the fact that he is good company to be around."

Hiei? Good company? Who knew maybe when he wasn't stuck up on PMS he was better to hang out with? "Sorry man I haven't seen him around. But Kuwa wasn't lyin' or anything. The shit that he talked about truly and honestly happened." A little lost at first as to why Kuwabara would make up a stupid lie like that he quickly decided to play along, wanting to save Hiei at least a small portion of his dignity during all of this.

'You know he's lying kit. Just look at him, he's sweating like a pig.'

'Yes, I'm aware of that Youko…you wouldn't happen to know what happened do you?'

'Me? I'm not really sure, you all had gotten back to Reikai and some really nice smell was coming from somewhere and after that all I remember is wanting to fuck whatever was making that smell into the floor.'

'Uh-huh, thanks for that piece of information Youko. I really needed to see that envisioned in my head.'

'Sure thing kit.'

Kurama nodded and smiled at his friend while Yusuke turned and started to walk away, either ignoring or was completely oblivious to the fact Kurama's eyes were still on him. Youko's words, along with both Yusuke's and Kazuma's reactions to their tale only made him positively sure that something was going on and it involved at least Hiei. Taking one last glance around with both his eyes, his spirit energy and his plants and detecting no trace of his short friend he started to walk away.

'Urameshi had a really nice scent comin' off him don't you think kit? It smelled sweet and musky along with a feint trace of pine and smoke.'

'Hai, it did smell good whatever it was. It almost made me lose my head for a moment. I wonder if he's got some new sort of cologne?'

'Heh, who knows, it would be a bit strange though if he bought some new fragrance to attract demons.'

Hands stuffed in his pockets Yusuke grumbled as he walked along a deserted side walk kicking small pebbles and bottle caps out into the road. He really hoped Kurama bought the lie and if not that he had some sense as to not go continuing in looking for the angry fire demon.

Suddenly Yusuke tumbled forward, his frustrated scowl wiped off to a surprised 'o' and then into an outraged snarl as he caught himself on one foot and spun around, ready to plow his fist into the offender's face.

But the person who looked back at him with a bored glow in her light brown eyes, a cancer stick aglow in between her lips. She was wearing one of her usual outfits; a formal suit that suited someone who was going in for a major meeting with the other employers. A grocery bag was in her right hand, her left occupied with the cigarette.

"Oh, hey Shizuru."

"You were about to punch me weren't you brat?"

"Oh ehehehe….well I was at first but then I saw it was you and I changed my mind…" Yusuke, unlike Kuwabara, had no problem with fighting with women if they were fighters. But seeing as how it was Kuwabara Shizuru who had ran into him…well getting into a fight with her was not one of his most wanted things to do.

"Heh, save it for later brat," she blew a puff of the smoke into his face making him blink. "Right now I have something important to share with you so I suggest you shut up and pay attention."

Again, this psychic was the only female he would ever pay attention to and actually take seriously. Yea he loved Keiko and all but…she's so hard to take seriously when she was so easily distracted. Shizuru on the other hand never seemed distracted by anything unless it was significant.

"Okay, it's 1:50 right now so you have one hour exactly to prepare for everything starting now," she held up her hand and glared at him when he looked as if he was about to interfere. "Who's the psychic around here eh?" When he grumbled and pointed grudgingly at her she nodded. "Correct, me, so I suggest you shut up, pay attention and actually believe the words that are coming out of my mouth. Did I make myself clear?"

"Ma'am yes ma'am," Yusuke shouted in a robotic voice, back straightening and hand coming up to his forehead in a salute. A blue Toyota Camri passed the pair, the person in the passenger seat raising an eyebrow at his peculiar stand out.

Sighing she shook her head, getting her thoughts back on track. "Alright, Hiei has already woken up about fifty minutes ago, his aggravation building because no one is there for him to mooch off of." Going into his regular stance Yusuke fought back a shiver, this woman always freaked him out with how accurate she was, even when she was nowhere near the place whatever it was happened. "This," she handed over the bag, "should help calm him down a little so he won't tear into you the second you step foot into your house. At 2:50 you should expect another visitor, this time the visit will be for no 'how do you do's' and shit like that, Kurama is 

going to come raging over in that time so I suggest you hide unless you want to get torn to pieces."

Corpse white now Yusuke's skin broke out in goose bumps as she walked past him but before she could actually leave he spun around and blurted out a question. "Can't anything be done about it?!"

A light eyebrow rose as she pondered his question. "No."

Hiei whimpered at the sudden flash of pain that ripped through his pelvis up to his abdomen followed by an intense heat wave that made flumes of smoke snort out of his nostrils. His head felt as if it had been run over one too many times in the past minute, blood pounding in his ears and tears throbbing to his eyes.

All of this overpowered by the mad rush of livid fury flooding into his muscles and coming out as pure demon energy. Snarling ferociously Hiei punched the cement wall that separated the living room and kitchen, enthralled by the numerous little cracks like spider webs produced by one punch he assaulted the barrier with attack after attack. Blood was streaming down the broken skin of his knuckles and the wall was giving way under his harsh attacks, a deep indent forming in the cement, paper and brick.

The series of clicks plinked into his ears, registering with his brain as a key moving through a door. Growling Hiei left the broken wall to sift in with the shadows.

Heart skipping random beats Yusuke slowly pushed in the door, sweat soaking his back as he waited for an oncoming attack. He had wasted ten minutes getting here after Shizuru had confronted him so he only had about fifty minutes to prepare. As he slipped into the room he was somewhat shocked at the normalcy the room was still in.

Other than a deep indentation left in one of the walls the place was exactly how he left it. Placing the bag down on the table next to the front door he turned to close it, chuckling at how he thought Shizuru must have mistaken this little encounter with something else.

However the second he turned his back on the rest of the house he knew he was in the wrong not the psychic. Powerful demon energy thrummed behind him, the dark power pulsing like a heartbeat, each pulsation sending out another wave of Hiei's energy. A low growl was harshly caressing his ears, feeling like the tongue of a predator that was tenderizing its prey before plunging in its fangs.

Whistling he groped for the bag, searching blindingly for the peace offering that Shizuru had placed within it, praying internally to Koenma to let him live this encounter with the fire demon and soon to be fox demon. The growl's depth and pitch lowered causing the teenager to breathe harder and faster before his fingertips met with something small and cold. Glancing to his left where the bag was he saw a pint size cup of Chocolate Fudge Brownie ice cream.

Turning around fully he pressed his back to the wall and averted his gaze from Hiei's eyes, hoping with all his might that the sweet treat would keep the little demon happy.

Hiei's blood red eyes were glowing with a deep, dangerous glow that reminded him of the Black Dragon's furious, starving leer. His sword and cloak were missing, probably off somewhere in his room and thankfully the demon's right arm was still bandaged even if it was shaking. Blood was streaking his hands, leaking from the broken skin on both hand's knuckles before treading down the thin fingers and dripping to the floor his lips pulled back in a snarl displaying the lethally sharp fangs that glinted in the sunlight coming from the open windows.

Hiei took a small step forward, like a stalking predator and Yusuke glanced down at the half Koorime's legs where his right foot twisted. Eyes widening Yusuke ducked and barely missed the strong fist that connected with the door literally a second later just where his head was. The wood splintered and cracked and from what it looked like when Hiei pulled his injured hand from the slab it seemed as if there was only half an inch left between the outside and inside.

Stumbling towards his room the detective looked over his shoulder to see Hiei following at an unusually slow pace but his eyes shown with absolute malice and hunger. Whining Yusuke tossed the tub of ice cream back at the flamed fire demon and paused, hoping that his peace offering would be accepted.

Ah…well apparently not.

Not knowing what the object being thrown at him was Hiei snarled at the pint and sent a small blast of fire at it, illuminating the cup for a moment before it disintegrated into a pile of disgusting goop.

His whining went a whole octave higher and Yusuke doubled his speed and efforts to reach the room. Hiei pounced behind him and Yusuke managed to close the door on nothing but the second the door clicked shut a loud thump and yelp came from the other side and the sound of a body sliding down only assisted in the detective's hypothesis.

Well, throwing the door in the demon's face was certainly a way to keep him at bay. And looking around the room he spotted Hiei's katana and cloak resting on the foot of his bed.

Weather he was comfortable with the weapon in here with him and not out there with Hiei or not was still a mystery to him.

Loud yowling ensued from the other side of the door and Yusuke pressed his back against the slab of wood, trying to keep it steady underneath Hiei's falling blows. The door was crying against the abuse, creaking and squeaking as punch after punch landed against its usually sturdy hide. Koenma I truly and utterly hate you….

Yusuke's eyes snapped open with trepidation when the hits stopped falling. The door sighed its relief and Urameshi could feel it shudder on its last hinges. Glancing down at the watch on his wrist he noted while licking his lips that it was only 2:40. Another ten minutes were needed until Kurama popped up wanting to get laid.

A sudden whining noise and a puff of hot air against his wrist made him look down to where his hands were. Like most doors there was a small crack between the floor and the bottom of the 

door and both wrists were leaning against that crack, his right one feeling feathery at the hot air rushing against it. The warm air pulled away and a soft trilling took over the whining and Yusuke could see a small shadow covering a portion of the light. The growling abruptly restarted and Yusuke gave out a loud yelp when claws raked against the fragile skin, drawing blood.

Leaping away from the door and onto the bed Yusuke blew softly at the stinging wounds, three decently deep incisions were drawn in his wrist, each cut pumping his life's blood. Holding the wound close to his chest protectively he watched as the door was pushed open, squeaking its protest against the Jaganashi.

Hiei stood on the other side obviously. His head was bent between his shoulder blades, his eyes glued to Yusuke's own. The detective's blood was dripping from three claws, his hackles raised up to his gums with his teeth separated by a gap showing his tongue. Small sparks of fire breezed out of his nostrils the growling soft and ominous.

Yusuke scooted back on the bed until his back hit the head board, his normally slicked back hair falling into his face thanks to the excess amounts of perspiration. Hiei mirrored every move, with each scoot back he took one step closer and eventually he was at the foot of the bed. Brown eyes flickered from Hiei to the sword however the Jagan user seemed to have forgotten all about it for the moment.

When the smaller figure hopped neatly up onto the bed like a cat Yusuke lifted his uninjured hand and gathered his spirit energy into his pointer finger. He didn't want to do this, but Hiei was giving him no other choice.

Suddenly a loud cry came from the front door dragging both brunettes attention from each other to it. Hiei took a hesitant sidestep his anger directed now at the one causing the divergent. The door crashed open, hinges rocketing off of their sockets and all over the living room as splinters of wood ricocheted into the sofa, destroying the comfortable furniture.

Hiei let out a shrill yelp that made Yusuke cover his ears as the fire demon was thrown face first into the wall next to his head. Golden eyes and long silver hair with twitching silver fox ears and tail told Yusuke all he needed to know.

Kurama had arrived.

The shock and impact of the attack rendered Hiei momentarily dazed and paralyzed and Youko seemed to realize that for not even glancing at the injured Yusuke he launched forward, grabbed a fistful of Hiei's tang top and disappeared in a flash. Blinking, heart still beating like mad and apartment basically destroyed Yusuke collapsed sideways laughing his heart out.

Man all of this is just so fucked up….

Youko took them both to the deepest part of the forest, using the plants and trees as a barrier and as forms of watchdogs. Throwing the little youkai onto the soft plush grass he grew he slowly stalked alluring circles around the fire demon who was crouching in one spot, snarling at 

him from all sides. A smirk lifted the fox's lips when the smell flowing from the youngster fled into his nose, driving the white hakamas he wore to form a tent in between his legs.

'Inari how tantalizing that smell is…'

'Don't hurt him Youko! Leave him alone!'

'Hush now Shuichi and watch the master do his job.'

'Youko I'm warning you…'

The silver demon rolled his shoulder blades before reaching into his hair for a makai seed. It was obvious by the way the little one was snarling at him that he wouldn't cooperate. And it had been such a long time since he has had any sexual pleasures…

Nurturing the seed with some of his youki the vines fell to the floor, growing and expanding and undulating like live serpents. The vines were strong, stronger in fact than most steels and the small spines on their bodies could not only breach skin and muscle in a lethal injection but also nip at the sensitive parts with small warnings and promises.

Hiei watched the four things slither towards him, yowling when one wandered too close as he maneuvered himself around their paths. Glancing away from the imposing plants he looked into his abuser's eyes, the gold orbs telling him exactly what he wished and planned on performing. Kami the bastard's tail was curving around the white clad legs in such a sensual way it made him mewl slightly but he didn't want this.

No matter how much he wanted the heat gone from his body he was not about to let some random demon come in and do as he pleased.

Lifting his lips in a warning towards one of the more bolder vines he clenched his muscles and leaped fast into the air, faster than anyone could or should have been able to follow. Unfortunately for the smaller youkai the nearly seven foot tall yoko knew what he was about to do and sent another wave of vines at him from the air.

Hiei yelped when two vines reached out from the trees he was closest to and snatched at his legs dragging him back to the ground. Dust rose in a soft cloud at the hard impact and Youko could feel Shuichi flinch inside of his head, guilt and compassion flooding Shuichi's side of his brain.

Once the cloud left Youko could see Hiei struggling as if his life depended on it, grappling viciously with the thorny vines and ignoring the way they bit at the bared skin as one successfully tore off his shirt.

Hiei could feel the desperation and survival instincts kicking in as the vines slid along his legs, wrapping around his thighs and attempting to burrow into the ground. Growling and lashing out at the vines that bit at him Hiei could feel the Jagan thrum to life and the warding bandana on his forehead burned to the ground allowing the third eye's strength to creep over the young Koorime half breed. Another flash of heat rushed through his form and he clenched his eyes 

shut at the surge of power running through his veins and strengthening his skin. The Dragon swirled around on his arm, it's thunderous roars echoing in the closed off space within his head.

Youko watched with awe and fascination as his vines were bullied into submission by the power climbing child. With each wave of new demonic energy Hiei pulsated the delicious scent grew more and more luscious, all the more alluring and all the more tempting. Inari he wouldn't be able to contain himself much longer but he was captivated by the transformation occurring.

As Hiei fought the vines off and struggled to his feet he could clearly see the pale, scarred skin thickening and darkening in color, beginning to almost camouflage with the area around him. Wrinkles appeared all over the small form, the creases in the now green skin widening as more and more eyes appeared on his arms, torso, stomach and back, each glowing a luminescent red along with the main one on his brow. The black hair separated, segregating into two different spikes but still held within the same flaming shape as his top corner teeth elongated to the point they reached past his lower lip. His cuticles were being pushed up, the skin just before the nails shifting and moving as something dark show cased themselves on each nail. Each were dark, almost black and triangular, the tips unbelievably sharp as the lengthened and stretched and thickened until lethal claws that stood half an inch off his fingertips glittered like black diamonds.

Now, now Youko thought, was the time to play. The erection straining in his tight leggings was beginning to hurt and the growing power and smell wafting from the younger demon was only making it harder to think. "Well, well little one, it seems you've had a trick up your sleeve after all."

Hiei growled the sound even more menacing than before, lower and deeper, akin to a Rottweiler's growl. He glanced around at the circling vines, knowing that at the moment they couldn't breach his flesh for it had grown too strong for simple plants to break through his skin. The two youkai stood off, each mentally and physically preparing themselves for battle.

Finally the hybrid made the first move and launched himself at the taller demon, claws outstretched and his mouth open wide, waiting and expecting for his natural lethal weapons to penetrate precious kitsune hide. He was shocked however when the fox moved out of his way, moving as graceful as water as he pulled another seed out of his hair and threw it somewhere behind Hiei.

Unbeknownst that the elder youkai had much, much more experience with fighting and strategizing Hiei continued on, slashing and biting and meeting nothing but air and the dreadful taste of pus as he accidentally bit on one of the vines Youko had made to keep him down. Youko grinned as the little youkai struggled with the offending taste slithering down his throat, pleased with how his plan was taking perfect place before him as the pus began to do its job.

Slowing the demon's stamina, speed, strength, agility, and thinking capabilities.

Landing gracefully on the ground Youko smirked when Hiei turned towards him, yellow liquid gushing out of his mouth due to the little one's attempt at spitting up the pus. Youko took off 

his hairoi, mentally taking off Shuichi's clothing as well without his knowing seeing as how he was so engrossed in the battle that wasn't much of a fair fight. Everything was going to plan.

Hiei couldn't help the feeling of fierce anger well up within him when the stuck up demon before him started to strip, showing off more and more glowing white skin and gorgeous muscle. How dare he…how dare he think that he was a simple little thing that was easy to obtain?! He'll die for this insolence!

Charging for the cocky bastard Hiei didn't see the long fingers move up in a come here way until it was too late, didn't see the large purple plant that plunged up from where the fox had thrown the seed earlier and latch onto his leg like a leech before tugging him down.

Youko threw himself on top of the smaller body, crushing it with his larger weight as vine after vine grew and grew while wrapping around the limbs of the smaller form. They wrapped around his biceps, wrists, ankles and thighs before burrowing into the Earth beneath, ensuring the half breed's captivity.

The overly large fangs snapped and griped at him as red eyes glared potent threats and promises and Youko sighed, unearthing another makai plant and forcing it into the fire demon's mouth, making him bite against his obvious disobedience and swallow the pus. Automatically Hiei started to whimper out in pain as the extra eyes adorning his body smoked as if they were burning from the inside and disappeared, the thick green skin paling back to white and fragile. The claws and fangs reduced, returning the small youkai back to his humanoid form.

"Hmm," Youko hummed as he sat up and straddled the demon's hips before ripping the black pants to shreds, revealing the pale skin and muscular legs and corded thighs that were still wrapped in his vines. The demon's arousal was large and apparent, already dripping with pre-cum that was no doubt the effect of his heat. Running his fingertips sensually down the youkai's chest, abs and arousal he palmed the demon's privates, softly playing with the balls and running his claws up from the base to the tip down and under to where he found the puckered prize.

Hiei snapped and snarled and tried to lift himself off the ground but winced when the sharp teeth on the vines bit into his skin. The Dragon stirred, angered at its master's captivity and tried to reign but the potent poison running through its hosts veins and organs reduced its power to almost nothing. Whimpering now Hiei tried to buck the nude form off of him but another vine put a quick end to that and wrapped around his waist keeping him in place.

'Youko please…don't do this…'

'Shut your mouth little one, you want this just as much as I.'

'…So what if I do?! That doesn't mean we should rape him!'

'Shut your mouth Shuichi!'

'No! Not until you let him go!'

'Why is it bothering you this much hm? It's just a little brat.'

'He's not…please let him go! You can't do this to him! I love him!'

A loud scream cut off the internal argument as Youko thrust his engorged penis into Hiei's unprepared entrance. Blood immediately streamed down his legs from the cruel penetration and despite his cries of pain Youko continued on. Thrashing his head side to side Hiei tried to ignore the intense pain and suddenly with disgust he felt the pleasure. The wondrous friction riding between them made him bite his lip to hold back a moan but his eyes watered in tears of pain.

"Good…Inari…" Youko had trouble breathing as his eyes rolled to the back of his head and smiled at the suffering kit in his mind. Everything was going to plan but right now all he could think about was this insufferable heat, the walls were so tight, sucking him in while at the same time trying to push him back out making him strive for harder thrusts. "So…tight…"

Hiei continued to create his unwilling muffled whimpers and cries of pleasure as Youko continued to pound into him relentlessly. His eyes suddenly popped open and nearly bulged out of his skull as an ear shattering scream tore from his throat when a long fingered hand wrapped around his pulsing dick and pumped with the time of his thrusts and something was hit repeatedly inside of him that made him continue to scream and scream as stars exploded in his vision…

When Hiei felt so sure that something big and climatic was coming, the pressure in his belly and groin growing so tight it was painful he screamed in anger and clawed at the ground while growling at the bastard on top of him. "Damn…damn – damn it Youko! Wha- what are you – you doing?!"

Youko chuckled and licked the salty neck that was before him, enjoying the slick sheen of sweat that had formed on both of them. How the walls were tightening even more around him and how Hiei's screams were becoming more and more hoarse he knew his time was coming close but letting the fire demon release while Youko was inside of him was not what he wanted. It was not a part of his plan so he wrapped his fingers around the base of Hiei's cock, trapping the semen within.

Continuing himself he knew Shuichi was watching, knew that the sex was driving him wild into a crazy erection and smiling he could feel his end coming. Ears pressed back he licked and nuzzled the pale neck before him before screaming out his release and breaching into Hiei's mind and without either of them noticing. Grinning he knew his plan would take place and would work out fine.

Gasping Hiei could only suck in breath as fast as it left him as the feeling of hot liquid squirting his insides erupted inside him. The silver fox's body was taught and a loud scream continued to tear from his lips as he cried out to the sky before coming back down from the Heavens, remembering both of the youngsters need to release. Bringing his face to Hiei's he grinned and looked into those blood red eyes that were wide with shock and still on the brink of pleasure. 

Yes, by looking into those eyes he could see the truth and slowly he brought his lips down to Hiei's for their first kiss.

Hiei moaned at the contact of soft, sinewy lips rubbing against his own and closed his eyes, basking in the first touch to his virgin lips. The kiss was soft and surprisingly innocent and when Hiei thought Youko was going to try something else he pulled away and smiled softly.

"I'm sorry for basically raping you hopefully you'll forgive me some day."

Hiei could only blink as the fox's energy changed, declined, disappeared and then remerged. Silver hair bled red, gold eyes gleamed green and body structure changed from long and hard to soft and silky. He gasped at the feeling welling from within though, not only was his heart bursting with an unknown emotion he could feel the shift from extremely large, soft cock to comfortably sized and rock hard.

Kurama gazed into Hiei's eyes, guilt and love glowing deep from within and subconsciously he squeezed harder, causing the younger demon to hiss in a breath, still being so close to release. Inari the contact felt so good, and _fuck _he's wanted to do this for so long but only with Hiei's consent.

Kurama was about to apologize and pull out when he looked deeper into the red eyes and stopped his speech and act. Hate and blame were nowhere near those orbs, only intense pleasure, frustration at being denied and…love. Lowering his naked body onto his lover's the red head muttered softly into the curved ear: "Do you want me to stop?"

Hiei whispered back: "No, pl-please keep going. Just – just untie – untie me Fox."

At the non-withheld emotions in both Hiei's words and eyes Kurama gave a tiny thrust forward, striking Hiei's prostate dead on making the younger gasp and clench the grass underneath his fingers. "Why? Why Hiei?"

Almost crying at the unfairness of it all the brunette stuttered, "I – I want t – to touch y – you."

Smiling Kurama bid the plants to let go and immediately the strong legs wrapped around his waist and small, strong yet gentle hands roamed the landscape of Kurama's back before clutching his hands into the red mane.

Moaning himself Kurama kept the pressure on Hiei's cock, wanting his love's first orgasm one to be remembered. Thrusting harder and faster Kurama began raking his hands around Hiei's body, tweaking his nipples before taking the hard nubs into his mouth and suckling.

Hiei gurgled out a sound that was stuck between a gasp and a scream as the pressure built until it was pain being electrocuted by pleasure.

Releasing the hardened nub Kurama raised his lips up to Hiei's and sucked the luscious mouth into his own before flicking out his tongue along the seam of Hiei's lips and begged for entrance.

Moaning into the kiss Hiei wrapped his arms around his lover's neck and opened his mouth groaning as the strong muscle enveloped his own and battled for dominance which Kurama quickly won. Not that it mattered Hiei decided, he had lost to his Fox a long time ago.

Breaking away from the kiss they both gasped for breath and Kurama knew his end was approaching and approaching fast as the pressure in his groin tightened. Glancing down he grinned in satisfaction at the purple cock whose veins were glowing a practical blue from the pressure. As Hiei bucked uncontrollably he couldn't make Hiei wait any longer for this.

Connecting their minds telepathically so their feelings could be felt by one another Kurama asked the question he's been dying to ask for some time.

'Hiei, will you be my mate?'

Hiei's shock was surmised through the link and for a moment Kurama felt fear flicker into his heart. 'You, you want to…' a grin and unprecedented happiness suddenly filled the entire area, blinding them both in its brilliance. 'Make me yours Fox.'

Smiling so wide his face ached Kurama buried it into Hiei's neck, licking and sucking on the spot he wanted and he increased his pace when he felt Hiei doing the same to him.

Finally Kurama released Hiei's base and they both shot out their orgasms at the same exact time. Kurama's scream was loud and hoarse, scaring away a few birds in the trees before he sank his teeth into Hiei's neck. A wail so loud it couldn't even be heard by them erupted from Hiei's throat as the combination of Kurama's teeth and youki flooding throughout him and the mind numbing pleasure as his cock practically exploded before coming down and making goose bumps appear on Kurama's flesh. Eyes rolled back in the high Hiei instinctively closed his fangs in on his Fox's neck, drinking his blood and pushing his youki into the wound.

Releasing each other's throats they looked into each other's eyes, love speaking on so many levels within their depths as they rubbed noses and smiled sleepily at each other before succumbing to sleep; still connected; still held tightly within the protective and loving circle of each other's arms.

A proud smile graced a handsome face and gold eyes grinned happily at the couple embracing one another even in sleep. Youko couldn't have been happier, and with a vain smile he thought to himself that his plans always worked out the way he wanted them to.

And sitting, nestled within the plush cushions inside its crystal casing was a shimmering orb that was recently dead in color and suddenly exploded to life, white and blue and pink and orange glimmering within the glassy depths.

Who knew that all of this could happen with one simple mission that went into a frightening direction before climaxing in a beautiful and happy ending?


End file.
